Throbbing Pains
by Jerilysse
Summary: All was well and quiet until suddenly, Natalia bent over, letting out a tiny cry of sting, her face strongly grimaced by pain. Calleigh quickly grab hold of her best friend’s shoulders as the others looked on, wondering what is happening to their friend..


**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters of CSI: Miami_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters of CSI: Miami._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

All six of the CSIs and their Medical Examiner sat in the break room of their work building. It was one of the rare mornings where no cases surfaced and their services weren't needed by others. So, they got a chance to spend the day together in a more relaxed manner. They had just finished a lengthy murder case which involved a newborn and her stepfather. The past couple of days had been tough on all of them but now they were smiling, laughing, relaxing and enjoying Friday before weekend comes and embraces them.

Horatio was by the corner kitchen, making coffee for himself. Eric had just walked in and was sitting with the ladies, Calleigh, Natalia and Alexx. Ryan sat opposite them, sharing a childhood story. Horatio joined them soon after. The cosy room roared in laughter and was filed with warmth.

All was well and quiet until suddenly, Natalia bent over, letting out a tiny cry of sting, her face strongly grimaced by pain. Calleigh quickly grab hold of her best friend's shoulders and the expression on her face looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

"What's wrong?!" Calleigh asked worriedly as the others looked on.

Again, Natalia bent over, this time even more powerful, this time letting out a louder cry as if the pain had increased or was unbearable. She pressed both her hands to the right side of the stomach. _Oh no, it's happening again_, she thought. She looked up to see all her colleagues standing before her, all wanting to find out what was wrong. This didn't last long as the pain forced her to put her head back down, hoping that that would ease the pain a bit. Little success but the pain subsided after a few minutes.

Immediately, she was bombarded with questions. She could hear them shouting and asking a few seconds before but she had just started to listen.

"What's wrong, Natalia baby?" asked Alexx, with the most motherly manner.

She had been experiencing the cramps since morning but that's when she realised.

Baby.

Eric.

She had found out that she was pregnant with Eric's baby last week as the doctor ensured her that she is doing well into her 12th week. She had not told Eric about the pregnancy yet because unlike the times when they were together, this time he was with her best friend Calleigh. Surely she didn't want to ruin their happiness so the baby had to go. _Now's not the time_, she thought.

Realising that she couldn't explain to her friends that the baby could be causing the sudden stomach pains, she darted from the couch, stood up, tried to convince that it was nothing and tried to walk it off, much to the dismay of Alexx and the rest of them. Calleigh came running after Natalia.

"What's up with you?" asked Calleigh quietly as they walked back into the squad room.

"Nothing, I'm fine, really.." Natalia replied faintly.

"Come on, Nat. I know you better than that, I think you should go back and let Alexx take a look at you."

"Calleigh," Natalia forced a little laugh out, "I'm fine. It's just tiredness, maybe, from the last case. Sorry about worrying you… Mom." Natalia didn't feel great lying to Calleigh. The truth was she had been feeling like crap since dawn – being woken up by urges to throw up, the ongoing waves of nausea, the sweats and feelings of faint.

Calleigh started talking again. But Natalia was only half listening or was not listening at all. She was feeling sluggish again and her eyesight started to spin, she was dizzy. She grab hold of Calleigh's arm, wanting desperately to stop the feeling. The normally radiant glowing color in her face turned to pale and the world was starting to dim.

"Nat? Natalia? What's wrong? NAT?!" cried Calleigh.

Suddenly, she loosened her grip on Calleigh and…

Natalia limply _collapsed_.

Calleigh was on her knees in a millisecond and yelled, "We need help here! Somebody!"

When she heard footsteps running, she turned her whole attention back to Natalia. And that's when she had the shock of her life. She saw blood. .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There it goes. Give me some reviews and I'll get the next chapter up! I don't mind being given ideas on how the next chapter should look like. :)_


End file.
